Mixing drinks is a very popular way of enhancing the drinking experience of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. The preparation of cocktails involves mixing a plurality of drinks immediately prior to consumption. Apart from beverages, some medications also require mixing of at least two substances, prior to consumption. A variety of drinks are known to be prepared by mixing well defined quantities of two substances of the drink which may be composed either of liquids or of a liquid and a powdered product.
It has been observed that, for reasons of preservation or freshness of taste, it is necessary or merely advantageous if the mixing of the ingredients is effected immediately before consumption. Presently available beverage containers such as aluminum cans, glass and plastic bottles are limited in respect to accommodating more than one type of drink.
In addition, there is a variety of liquid and non-liquid substances that require separate storage and mixing prior to use in beverage or other applications. It would be therefore advantageous to have a container that combines separate storage of substances together with enabling an easy mixing of said substances.